


Making the Delinquent Girl Sing

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Breast Fucking, Double Penetration, F/M, Groping, Large Breasts, Large Butt, Sweat, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Kirika and Shirabe (both boys for this story) are staying after school with known delinquent Chris Yukine. Though she's tough to get along with, her body is unbelievably sensitive. It isn't long before she's making their fantasies come true and dirtying the classroom they were supposed to be cleaning.
Relationships: Akatsuki Kirika/Tsukuyomi Shirabe/Yukine Chris
Kudos: 17
Collections: Eroppai's Prompt/Request File II





	Making the Delinquent Girl Sing

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [JohnnyMueller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller) in the [Eroppai_Requests2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Eroppai_Requests2) collection. 



> M!Kirika and M!Shirabe begin to worry after they irritate their school's deliquent, Chris Yukine, but quickly gain control over the situation once they realize how easily aroused she is.

Kirika, Shirabe and Chris had been asked to stay after class and help with cleanup duty. Anyone who got stuck with Chris Yukine was fearful of what she might to do them. She had a reputation as a delinquent, being standoffish and cold to anyone who tried to make friends with her. While her singing talent was quite good, as expected from someone who had made it into Lydian Private Music Academy, she wasn’t the kind to get along with people. For Kirika and Shirabe, that was good and bad news.

The two were a pair of young lads a year below her. They had become the best of friends under unusual circumstances involving experimentation. They were together all the time, and had spent quite a bit of that time admiring and fearing Chris from afar. In spite of her prickly demeanor, she had an amazing body. Plump breasts that showed their curves no matter what she was wearing, and a fat ass that her skirt made all the more obvious.

Kirika and Shirabe had stopped smugging porn mags into school because they spent their time looking at Chris. When they looked at her, their pants tented with hard erections, lusting after har. They didn’t want to get near her, but since the three of them were cleaning the classrooms after school, they had no choice but to. Chris had heard about the two students who had been staring at her body, and told them in no uncertain terms that if they tried anything, she’d give them hell for it.

“Yukine, you didn’t mean that, did you?” asked Kirika. “I bet you’re a real softy inside.”

“I don’t want to concern myself with you, so you shouldn’t concern yourself with me,” said Chris. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“You’re really pretty,” said Shirabe. “And you’ve got huge boo-” Kiirka covered his mouth.

“Shut up about my boobs!” said Chris.

All the desks had been pushed aside. They worked on cleaning the room, not saying a word to each other. Kirika was cleaning near Chris when his hand slipped, ging right towards her ample chest. Compared to his small hand, Chris’ breasts were huge. As his hand sunk into the fabric over her shirt, he felt exactly where Chris’ nipple was with his palm. When he looked up, Chris was blushing bright red, and let out a moan that echoed off the walls of the nearly empty classroom.

“Stop it... stop groping me...” said Chris.

“My hand slipped, I didn’t...” said Kirika.

“I’m getting wet... my panties will be soaked,” said Chris. “I can feel it in my nipple. Stop touching me there.”

Kirika placed both of his hands on Chris’ breasts. She let out a moan. She had lightly cum from having her breasts groped. When Kirika removed his hands, he saw that Chris’ nipples were hard as diamonds underneath her clothes. He could see the outline of her areolae even through her bra, and the front of her panties had become stained with love juices. The sight of Chris, sweating, moaning and panting on her knees, had gotten him hard. Chris was looking right at his crotch, trying to avoid asking what had entered her mind.

“This is your fault,” Chris said. “Why’d you have to touch my boobs?”

“You’re...” said Shirabe, who was also getting a stiffy. The two boys had masturbated while looking at porn together, but actually getting to do a girl together had been little more than a fantasy for a long time. Shirabe was looking at Chris’ butt, seeing the drops of pussy juice starting to fall through her underwear.

“I don’t like people touching me,” said Chris. “When I’m touched, I get turned on. Really easily. My nipples get hard, my pussy gets wet. Now that you’ve turned me on, my pussy can’t stop tingling. That wasn’t enough. I need to cum or I’ll never get rid of this feeling!”

Kirika and Shirabe looked at each other with a devilish grin. Kirika spoke up. “We’ll help you out if you show us your bare boobs!”

Chris was feeling agitated by her nipples rubbing against the fabric. She had been wanting to take them out, even if she knew doing it at school was taboo. Chris unbuttoned her top and lowered her bra, exposing her bouncy, soft G-cups to the classroom. Those white mountains, topped with hard cherry-pink nipples, were drenched in sweat. Chris didn’t try to cover them up with her hands. She wanted to feel the chilly air conditioning running across her nipples, helping the sweat to cool down.

“Here, my big, fat tits!” said Chris. “You’ve probably been wanking yourselves over these, right? Do what you want...”

Kirika and Shirabe unzipped their pants, exposing their hard-ons. Kirika’s dick was slightly longer and on the thick side, while Shirabe had a heavier pair of balls. They were close enough to Chris that she could smell the scent of arousal coming off their dicks, her lower body reacting like she was in heat. Yes, these dicks could cure the aching in her pussy. She needed to cum, badly, and nothing would stop her until she did.

The two boys reached out, each grabbing onto one of Chris’ tits. They kneaded them in their hands, getting a feel for how soft and big they were. They had never touched a boob before, and getting to feel up one as big as Chris’ for their first was a stroke of good luck. Chris tried to tamper down her moans so the teachers wouldn’t notice them, but she was blushing bright red, her pussy still dripping into her panties. She could hold back no longer when the boys, their cocks excitedly bouncing about, placed their lips on her nipples and started sucking.

“What are you little brats doing?” said Chris. “Nothing’s gonna come out of there!”

“They looked so tasty,” said Kirika.

“Boobs are meant for sucking,” said Shirabe.

They kept playing with her breasts, pulling and tugging them out as they sucked on her nipples. Chris felt their tongues swirl around her nipples and dig into her areolae. Her moans filled the room, and she came lightly again from her nipples, leaving the front of her panties completely drenched. Kirika and Shirabe pulled away, their saliva coating her nipples in a transparent layer of film. Her nipples were sparkling even more in the light of the classroom, looking beautiful and extremely naughty.

“Give me your dicks,” said Chris. “I know how to handle a cock, alright? This isn’t my first time.”

Chris lifted up her boobs, showing the sweaty underside of her breasts. She took Shirabe’s dick in one hand and Kirika’s in another. She placed them across her chest, letting her heavy bosom flop down onto their shafts. Their dicks were enveloped in the pillowy warmth of her breasts. Looking into each others’ eyes, the boys began thrusting back and forth underneath Chris’ chest. With her sweat making it slick enough for them to move, they pushed in and out, their glans just barely meeting with each other before vanishing under Chris’ breasts once again.

“Looking at them this way... you’re bigger than I thought,” said Chris.

“Fucking a pair of big boobs feels great...” said Kirika.

“They’re really soft and heavy,” said Shirabe. “Look at how hard her nipples are.”

“I don’t care if you cum on my chest,” said Chris. “Just don’t go too hard. My entire body’s still buzzing.”

Kirika and Shirabe rocked back and forth. With every thrust of their dicks, Chris’ breasts bounced and jiggled, her soft titflesh slapping against their cocks. Chris’ lewd moans grew louder, barely able to hold herself back. When her body got like this, she craved dick. She couldn’t admit it. She had grown used to her image as the solitary delinquent, giving her a degree of freedom that she treasured. But she loved human contact, and especially dicks, even more. The way they looked, and smelled, and made her body feel.

As the boys’ hard cocks moved under her breasts, she could feel the stiffness of her nipples. Her clitoris was getting hard, emerging from her hood and becoming visible, along with the outline of her pussy lips, in her stained panties. After a few more thrusts, Kirika and Shirabe weren’t able to endure the soft breast pressure from Chris’ tits. They aimed their dicks upward, grunting lewdly as their glans shot towards Chris’ face.

“Cumming!” they said together.

Two pink cockheads splooged at once, covering Chris’ cleavage in a layer of thick spunk. The smell of cum wafted upwards towards her nose. That raw smell of male lust, staining her chest. Chris scooped some of it onto her fingers, licking the mixed flavors of their semen. It was thick and creamy, and when she swallowed it, she felt her pussy throbbing. Chris rubbed the rest of it onto her chest, smearing it across her skin and her nipples. She was panting heavily, feeling like she could cum again at any minute.

Shirabe gently pushed Chris from behind, getting her on her knees. He pulled down her skirt and removed her panties, fully exposing her sopping wet pussy. A well-groomed patch of silvery pubic hair was just above her pussy, and her ass was deliciously plump. The wetness of her arousal had spread all the way down to her anus, leaving both of her holes wet and puckering, eager to be filled with cocks. Kirika and Shirabe still had plenty of cum left in their balls, and were eager to blow their loads inside Chris for real.

“I never said you could do me for real!” Chris said.

“We won’t tell anyone how naughty you are if you take our dicks,” said Kirika.

“We don’t want to go home with boners like this,” said Shirabe, playfully rubbing his dick. “There’s two of us, and you have two holes that need filling.”

“Ergh... fine, I’m horny. But don’t think this’ll become a regular thing!” said Chris.

Kirika laid down on his back, his cock sticking straight up into the air. He shook it in his grip, asking Chris to mount him. Chris, still staying on all fours, lowered her wet pussy around his cock. The glans went in instantly, followed by the rest of his dick. There was no pushing needed. Chris’ hungry pussy took all of him in one stroke. She began panting when she felt Kirika’s dick start scraping against the inside of her pussy, massaging her folds with its length. She wasn’t expecting it to feel this good.

“What a great pussy, Yukine,” said Kirika. “It’s so wet, but it’s tight. You don’t want to let me go.”

“I can’t help how my pussy feels,” said Kirika.

From behind, Shirabe groped Chris’ butt cheeks. Her plump, springy ass felt quite good in his hands. He spread them apart, getting a clear view of her asshole. He rubbed his glans against the ring, sliding it in with a single push. Chris’ ass was hot and tight, closing around his shaft and not letting go. Chris was sweating profusely, her lower body filled with a cock at both ends. She felt numb, and couldn’t move. With a growl, she implored the boys to start moving on their own, before she got angry.

Kirika pushed his dick up into Chris’ pussy. The wet sound of his loins meeting with hers sounded, and Chris’ breasts started to shake. Kirika pulled out, and Shirabe pushed his cock deep into her ass. He saw the fat in her butt jiggle, her ass shaking back and forth in response to his cock. Shirabe pulled out, and Kirika pushed back in. They started getting into a rhythm, using their dicks to pump in and out of Chris’ holes.

As they picked up the speed, Chris’ moans grew louder. Her pussy and ass were being rubbed from the inside by their dicks, her love juices overflowing down Kirika’s cock. She wanted to curse them out, but she could do nothing but moan and sigh. Beads of sweat were dripping from her nipples, and her ass was clenching tighter. When she felt something in her body, she felt it all over her body. The warm cum was still on her chest, and the forceful pushes of Kirika’s cock going inside her were felt all the way up to her nipples.

“I can’t believe she let us do her raw,” said Kirika.

“She’s a lewd girl,” said Shirabe.

“What if we get her pregnant?” asked Kirika.

“You little brats...” said Chris, between moans. “Like I’m going to let you...!”

From the way Chris’ pussy squeezed his dick, Kirika sensed that her body wanted to bear his child. Shirabe was admiring Chris’ hips. She had a pair of birthing hips that could easily hold their babies, and they were more than eager to give them to her. She was so wet and sweaty that they were amazed they hadn’t made Chris cum already. Kirika couldn’t keep his hands off her sensitive nipples, and Shirabe had been squeezing and spanking her ass while he was balls-deep in her butt.

Kirika and Shirabe could feel each others’ dicks through Chris as they thrusted inside her, each equal in their hardness. The squelching noise of Kirika going in and out of her wet cunt, and the lewd sound of Shirabe pounding her ass alternated, Chris caught in the middle. Her voluptuous body shook, growing hotter as the two dicks plunged deeper inside her, each one aiming to shoot in race to cum inside her first. The stern face that they had seen earlier that day had vanished completely, replaced by one of pure sexual joy.

“She’s too good. I’m gonna cum!” said Kirika.

“Not if I cum in her first!” said Shirabe.

They humped her faster, their balls shaking in excitement. With a final push, their dicks crossed each other inside her. Four balls unleashed two hot spurts of cum, going into both of her holes as they held her tits and ass tight. Chris felt their warm semen pump inside her, filling her up and finally calming the buzzing that had been going since her boobs were touched. Kirika and Shirabe pulled their half-hard cocks out of Chris, watching her slit and asshole drip with their semen.

As Chris lay on the floor, so exhausted that she was about to fall asleep, she squirted onto the floor, her body giving off one last burst of pleasure. Everyone cleaned up afterward, though Chris’ underwear had gotten too soaked and sweaty for her to put it on again. She walked home with her pussy and ass just barely hidden by her skirt, her rock-hard nipples visible underneath her clothes. The way her breasts bounced as she walked was making her lightly aroused. She kept looking back at the boys.

“I let you fill me up. Your cum’s still dripping out of me... but I’m turned on again,” said Chris. “Want to do it outside this time?”

The park at night was filled with the sounds of a girl moaning, both of her holes being taken by dicks once again.


End file.
